Vampire Academy The New Saga
by Inugami-Kun
Summary: A new generation of Moroi and Dhampirs have entered St Vladimir's Academy. Now Lissa Dragomir, and Rose Hathaway must teach these rambunctious new batch of Moroi and Dhampirs! Told from Oc POV, please R
1. Chapter 1

Vampire Academy the New Saga

Disclaimer: I do not own the Vampire Academy series I'm just a big fan.

**Inugami: Hello humans, Dhampir, and Moroi! This is a little fanfiction I like to present to you from the Vampire Academy series! **

**Natasia: Inugami actually read a book this time! And she actually liked it! O0O**

**Me: Oh shut up Tasia. Well I decided to make things different and write this Vampire Academy story in celebration of the 4th book of the series! Yay to the 4th book Blood Promise! I can't wait for it to come out!**

**Natasia: And I believe you actually like a book! Yay!!! *Hugs me***

**Me: Oh stop it! Your embarrassing me! As promised my Vampire Academy Fanfiction! I hope you like it!**

* * *

**Prolouge**

I'm what is known as a Dhampir, half human, half vampire still powerful. My job is to learn how to be a guardian and protect the Moroi. What are Moroi you may wonder? Well Moroi are full blooded vampires. They're the good kind of vampire, the type that are well living. I have to protect my assigned Moroi, Eeep from the ruthless, blood thirsty vampires known as Strigoi. They're the bad type of vampires…the dead kind. All they want to do is suck the blood out of a Moroi and turn them into Strigoi as well. Not only that, but the Moroi blood a Strigoi drinks only doubles their evil powers. My name is Neep, together with my friends Meep, Cheep, Leap, Tweep and Eeep we all go to school together here at St Vladimir Academy.

I was up pretty early getting ready for a new day, a new grade. I was no longer taking the beginner classes of the academy. I was heading into freshman year for Guardian training. My schedule was pretty new as well.

_1__st__ Period Advanced Guardian Combat Techniques_

_2__nd__ Period Bodyguard Theory and Personal Protection 1_

_3__rd__ Period Weight Training and Conditioning _

_4__th__ Period Freshman Language Arts (Novices)_

_-Lunch-_

_5__th__ Period Animal Behavior and Physiology_

_6__th__ Period Algebra 1_

_7__th__ Period Moroi Culture 1_

_8__th__ Period Slavic Art_

There it was my class schedule. Hopefully I was in all of Eeep's afternoon classes. Moroi and Dhampir took classes separately until after lunch than they combined classes. Breakfast time, I bounced over into the line to find Eeep, and Cheep already giving Meep a headache. Tweep was comparing class schedule's to everyone else's. "Man if I wasn't in the higher math class than we'd have the same class schedule." Tweep said handing Eeep her schedule back.

As I looked over everyone's class schedule, I was seriously content that I was in all of Tweep, Cheep and Eeep's afternoon classes. That and because I was in **all** of Meep and Leap's classes as well. This school year was going to be quite a thriller having all of them in my classes this year. After eating all of the food that was sitting on my plate, I got a glimpse of one of the upper class Dhampir students. Rose Hathaway, she had long glowing hair, she was strong and hey she was pretty damn sexy too. Moroi and Dhampir boys would practically do almost anything for her. But just like any school, gossip travelled fast, gossip about Rose liking her hunky, hot Guardian tutor Dimitri Belikov was all over the school.

As my eyes watched Rose walk through the lunch room I now saw who she was walking towards. Rose's assigned Moroi, Lissa Dragomir. The last remaining Dragomir princess. From what I've heard, I've heard that Lissa and Rose have been best friends since Kindergarten. They made quite the team, with Rose and her sexy looks and kick ass strength and Lissa with her charming looks and super Moroi powers they made the best duo ever. I've always wondered what they were up to seeing as they shared a dorm room.

I was lucky enough to be in the generation of students that let the Dhampir and Moroi share dorm rooms. Most of the Dhampir shared rooms with their assigned Moroi though, so there was rarely any Moroi sharing rooms together. Hardly any Dhampir roomed together either, that is at least female Dhampirs. Surprisingly only female Moroi and Dhampir roomed together, male Moroi and Dhampir would rather room with they're own class.

I roomed with Eeep, she was my assigned Moroi and I've never been happier in my entire life. I guess you could say that I love her past the stars and moon. But of course I could never tell her that seeing as we're both girls. Anyways, I was Eeep's Guardian, Meep was Cheep's Guardian, and Leap was Tweep's Guardian. So there you have it my typical day of training, learning and still being with friends.

* * *

**Me: So did you like it?**

**Natasia: I know I did!! That was great Inu! **

**Me: Have you been drinking soda again? ^3^"""**

**Natasia: So what if I have?**

**Me: What ever. Anyways, I hope you liked that prolouge! Until next chapter! Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Inugami: Yes chapter one!**

**Natasia: It's kinda short, but that's ok.**

**Me: Ya ok to clear up confusion I will post at the end of the chapter who is who for those having a hard time following who is who.**

**Natasia: Until than please enjoy this chapter written by Inugami!**

* * *

Chapter one: Royal and Powerful Tutors

It was the middle of the night, or to humans the middle of the day. I was tossing and turning in bed. I just couldn't sleep, for some reason a weird sensation of feelings of love and affection were in my mind. Could it be through the bond that Eeep and I had? Or was it just my feelings for her? I didn't know how Eeep and I formed this strange bond, but if sources were correct I could get answers from Lissa Dragomir and Rose Hathaway. I've heard that they have a bond also. I wanted to know so much, how did Eeep and I get this bond? Ever since she got that bond how come she's been depressed? How come I suddenly end up in her mind? I have to know!

Without thinking I got out of bed and ran out the door only wearing my sleeveless shirt and shorts. Rose and Lissa's room was just across from ours. I thought that was pretty lucky. I had to know; unfortunately I was caught by the monitor at the end of the hall. She didn't seem mad, just curious as to why I wanted to talk with Rose and Lissa. "I have to ask Miss Dragomir and Miss Hathaway about the bond! I just got to know, why I formed a bond with Eeep." I exclaimed to the monitor.

She looked at me as if I had gone insane, but to my surprise she knocked on Lissa and Rose's door. My somewhat shouting in the hall had woken up Lissa with her super Moroi hearing. She already knew why I was there before her and Rose. She gave me a soft smile and looked at me with those glowing eyes of hers. I knew neither she nor Rose was going to speaking anytime soon, so I spoke up to them. I hoped that my answers could finally be answered by them. "Miss Dragomir and Miss Hathaway forgive me for disturbing you this late at night, but please I have to know. How did my friend Eeep and I form this bond?" I asked the two.

Upon hearing the word bond, a flicker of distress shone in Rose's eyes. Rose came towards me looking me straight in the eyes. "You say you and your friend have formed a bond have you?" She asked me in a deep voice. I was afraid now, terrified actually. But I didn't let her intimidate me no matter how strong she may be. "Yes. She and I have a bond."

"Haha excellent! I like your determination kid!" Rose said slapping me on my back. I was thrown back at first, but after watching Rose return next to Lissa, I knew that those to did have a bond. This time Lissa looked at me. I shiver shot down my spine, but I wasn't going to leave yet until I got answers. "Please tell me why Eeep and I have a bond I have to know."

"Your friend, has she specialized in any of the elements yet?" Lissa asked me. I shook my head in a no. Tweep and Cheep have specialized in an element already, but not Eeep yet. Now Lissa was in distress. She asked me another question. "Has she been depressed lately?"

"Y-yes she has been!" I exclaimed to her. Lissa and Rose exchanged looks and than looked back at me. I started to calm down a bit; I mean they're a Moroi royal and a powerful Dhampir. It's not like they were Strigoi or anything. Rose took out a container of medicine. She told me to take it to the clinic and get a prescription for Eeep and come straight back to her and Lissa. With no hesitations I ran out the door and told the monitor what I had to do. She permitted me to do so and escorted me to the clinic. Only the nurse was there considering it was pretty late at night. I showed her the medicine container and told her Eeep's prescription. After waiting patiently for seven minutes, the nurse came back with another container containing the same kind of medicine that was in the container Rose gave me.

Taking the two containers, I ran straight back to Lissa and Rose's room. When I creaked the door open I saw that Eeep was there now. Lissa had told her to come into her room while I was out getting the medicine. "Now that you're both here, we'll explain to you what you must do. A bond is special and is formed after bringing someone back to life. Neep was hurt badly and seemed like she was supposed to die correct?" Lissa asked turning to me. Both Eeep and I nodded our heads'.

"Well Eeep has not specialized in any element u say? She has. She has specialized in the Spirit element. This element heals living things and can bring back the dead. You were not supposed to live when you were in your accident!" Lissa said pointing to me. _I wasn't supposed to live..._ Those words echoed inside my head. This time Rose spoke up looking at me. "Yes you were supposed to die, just like I was supposed to die also. Instead you were healed by Eeep. She used the Spirit and brought you back to life, which is why you are shadow-kissed by her. That is how you formed the bond."

I was astonished by their knowledge of what the bond was. I dropped down to my knees. "Will you teach us? Please Miss Hathaway teach me how to be a great Guardian like you." I asked looking at Rose. Even Eeep wanted to be taught by Lissa. She wanted to know everything Lissa knew about the bond. Both Rose and Lissa were astonished at both of our determination. Smiling they both looked at us. "Very well, we'll teach you everything we know."

"Yeah! I'm going to teach you how to kick some major ass Neep!" Rose told me. I was so happy and I could tell through the bond that Eeep was too. Pausing though I looked at the container of medicine that I held in my hand. "Wait what do we do with this container of medicine?" I asked them.

Almost forgetting, Lissa explained to me that those were anti-depressants. They'll help Eeep's depression from worsening. After getting the instructions of when our first tutoring classes were, both Eeep and I headed back to our room and tried to get as much rest as we could. We had a big day ahead of us tomorrow.

**Me: Well there's chapter 1. Okay to clear up confusion here are the Oc's that are in the story.**

* * *

**Neep is Eeep's Guardian. The story is told in her POV.**

**Eeep is Neep's assigned Moroi and good friend. The two share a bond.**

**Cheep is Meep's assigned Moroi and bestfriend.**

**Meep is Cheep's Guardian and bestfriend.**

**Tweep is Leap's assigned Moroi. The two make quite the comedy team.**

**Leap is Tweep's Guardian. The both of them is what people would call them as a comedy act. **

**Me: So that's the Oc's that are in the story. Hope that cleared any confusions at all.**

**Natasia: Until next time! Please R&R!**

**Me: Bye!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Inugami: Here's chapter two!**

**Natasia: Hurray hurray!**

**Me: Well not much to say, just please R&R and I hope you like it!**

* * *

Chapter two: Let the Training Begin!

Arousing from my sleep, I woke up to find Eeep still asleep in her own bed. I took a look outside. The sun was going down, that meant it was almost time for school to start. Best part about being half human is I can stay out in the sun as much as I want to. It's just too bad that Moroi can only take in a very small amount of sunlight. That's the whole reason why the windows were tinted to prevent as much sunlight to enter as possible. It always made the room so dark, but either way it was no problem seeing as we could all see well in the dark.

Getting out of bed I decided to shower up and get dressed in my normal baggy pants and nice dress shirt covering the plain t-shirt I wore underneath. Most of the girls thought it was hard to believe I was actually a girl. So many have mistaken me for a guy Dhampir it's not even funny. Eventually though I got used to being mistaken for a guy Dhampir, truthfully I didn't really mind getting asked out by cute Dhampir girls. A Moroi girl even fell for me! And most Moroi girls stick with Moroi guys. Isn't that something?

Evidentially though every girl on campus now knew that I was indeed a girl not a guy. So I haven't been asked out for about two years now. Anyways back to the present and not in my mind, I sat myself down next to Eeep. I hoped my sudden movement would wake her up. No luck. She slept like a rock. After a while of waiting I saw that it was pretty dark outside already, I decided to finally become silly and wake up Eeep with her biggest weakness. I started to tickle her. She couldn't stay asleep forever and begin to laugh from me tickling her. "Hahaha good morning Neep. Thanks for waking me up." She said smiling at me as she lay her head down on my lap.

I smiled at her and told her to get ready. She groaned at my being bossy, but got off my lap and headed to the bathroom to get ready. Five minutes became about fifteen minutes when Eeep finally came out of the bathroom. Her wardrobe was pretty plain as well. She wore a cute blouse and a nice pair of jeans. She had her hair down and she wore that same beautiful smile that made me fall for her. Walking up to her I placed my arm out to her and wrapped her arm around mine. We were friends nothing more, but I can dream can't I?

Coming out of the room we came face to face with Lissa and Rose. They looked as if they were waiting for us. Doing the proper thing I bowed to the both of them showing respect to them. Rose gave a smile and placed me in a headlock. I was thrown off guard, but instead of trying to pick a fight with my new tutor, I just pulled my head out of her grasp as quickly as possible. "I can't wait to get to our training Neep. I want to teach you all of my kick ass moves and show you how to handle those bitches known as Strigoi." Rose smirked looking at me. I could tell that Eeep was excited for her lessons with Lissa also. It also looked like the anti-depressants were working, seeing as Eeep was happier than ever.

We headed to the main hall where breakfast was being served. Eeep dragged me along with her to go see the feeders. Feeders are just regular humans that are willing to donate blood to us Vampires. They do it willingly because vampire bites contain endorphins that feel extremely good and can become addictive. I wouldn't know though, that's just based off of everything that I've heard and learned. And who ever the first time someone drank blood from me I hope it was Eeep, but I knew that Moroi drinking Dhampir blood is worse than having sex; so I don't think that would happen anytime soon. After Eeep finished getting blood from a feeder, she and I headed back to the regular breakfast line and got some food.

Grabbing a piece of toast and a carton of milk I headed to our normal table. I was surprised to see Rose and Lissa there. Normally they would be across the lunch room from us. Not this time though, Lissa, Rose and what's this…Christian Ozera was it? Christian Ozera he's also a royal, he's the only one left in his family though, his parents became Strigoi and were planning to turn him Strigoi when he was older also. His Aunt though got him away and brought him here. Ever since sometime now Lissa and Christian have been going out. From all the nasty things I've heard from this bitch, Mia Rinaldi. Lissa didn't really do anything to her, but from what I've heard Andre Dragomir, Lissa's deceased brother had taken her virginity and than moved onto someone else. Back to the present, Mia hates Lissa and says things like 'Those two are perfect for each other. They both come from completely disgraced families'

I was so lost in thought that I hadn't realized that I was about to run into someone. When I collided with the other person I kind of fell backwards and was now sitting on my ass. Shaking the shock out of myself, I looked up to whom I had run into. It was a really tall man. He didn't show much emotion on his face. He had dark brown hair and he seemed pretty muscular. Getting back up onto my own feet, I got a better look at the man. Something smacked me right in the face, more like hit when I realized who this man was. It was Dimitri Belikov! Rose's mentor and big crush. He was pretty intimidating, but I wasn't thrown back this time. "Forgive me Sir Belikov. I was not paying attention sorry." I said as I backed away from him. All he did was nod his head and walk out the door. I hope I wasn't in trouble for running into him. Oh well.

Coming out of my daze I dashed over to the table and sat myself down next to Meep. Leap, Meep, Tweep and Cheep were really taken back by the fact two royals were sitting at our table. Eeep and I were unfazed considering we were going to be taught by Lissa and Rose. After breakfast was over I headed to first period class with Meep and Leap. Along the way we talked about the upcoming Christmas Ball. We couldn't wait, some dancing, some food, some partying. We were all excited, but as usual I tend to be the kill joy in the group. "No alcoholic drinks at the party got that?" I told them. I knew they wouldn't drink anything alcoholic; I just needed to remind them about the incident at Cheep's Christmas party.

"We promise." They both told me. I smiled as we headed into our first period advanced guardian combat techniques. It was pretty much just training on the mats. Leap, Meep and I came off to a good start that was until Mason came. The three of us got our asses kicked, hard. I wasn't expecting much considering he's a Senior guardian. We were sore all over after first period. We hated the next three periods too. When it was finally time for lunch we were so hungry we could eat a horse. Sitting at our regular lunch table, Rose, Lissa and Christian were already there eating and conversing about the beginning of the day. Eeep, Tweep and Cheep were already there too. All I could do was smile and laugh at what was being said. I didn't say much I just watched most of the time. By the time lunch was over, Lissa, Rose and Christian headed separate ways from the six of us while we headed to our fifth period class.

I paid attention through out the remainder of the day. That was until Slavic Art. I totally spaced out during that time of class. I wasn't caught at all, but Leap almost got me into trouble for not paying attention. She was asking me twenty questions, and when I didn't answer her she yelled my name really loudly. The teacher looked at us, but pushed it aside. I sighed in relief and told Leap to pipe down or we were both going to get into trouble. Ultimately the class ended and Eeep and I head towards the gym to start our lessons with Lissa and Rose. Rose made me start by running twelve laps around the field. Twelve laps made three miles. She ran the three miles with me, she said it brought back memories to when Dimitri made her do this, and now she was making me do this. "What's the point of making me run?" I asked her.

She looked at me and gave me a slight smile. "Well say you run into a Strigoi twice your size at the mall, what would you do?" She asked me. I gave some thought to the question. There were only three ways to kill a Strigoi, a metal stake through the heart, cutting their head off, or burning them. I don't know how to use a metal stake so that was out of the question. I don't know how to use a sword or knife so decapitation was out of the question also. And where would I get a lighter? I thought about it even longer and than realized the answer. "You run away?"

Rose smiled at me bull's eye. I was right. She gave tips and tricks on how to fight after we ran. Back in the gym Lissa was teaching Eeep about how to control herself from healing dying creatures. It might be hard, but she needed to learn self control so we wouldn't go insane. The both of us still had a long way to go though.

_

* * *

_

**Me: Well how was that?**

**Natasia: Great! It's coming along great!**

**Me: Thanks. Well please review I hope you liked it. Well until next time.**


	4. Chapter 4

* * *

**Inugami: Chapter three now up!**

**Natasia: Inu is really getting into the second book. She started yesterday and she's almost done reading it. Isn't that something?**

**Me: For me yes it is. For you not a surprise. Well chapter three is kinda short, but I hope you still like it.**

**Natasia: Just like chapter two, not much to say. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter three: Surprise Attack!

After returning into the gym where Eeep and Lissa were, a sudden jolt of fear sang through the bond Eeep and I had. I ran to her, while Rose ran to Lissa. Lissa and Eeep could hear something, something that neither Rose nor I could hear. Rose though was able to sense the terrible aura surrounding the area. It wasn't safe; we had to get out of there as soon as possible. "Neep! Get Eeep out of here. Lissa come with me!" Rose yelled.

I had to act quickly. I picked up Eeep into my arms and I started to run. It was tough on my legs considering I had just finished running three miles. I felt like I was going to stagger and fall, but as I looked at Eeep and her frightened expression I knew I had to protect her and get her out of there. "Help someone! It-it's…" My voice trailed off. This couldn't be happening. How could they have gotten through the wards!? It just didn't make any sense! "It's a Strigoi attack!"

I turned to see Rose and Lissa running right next to us. Rose had issued the call, and the alarm went off. Guardians came rushing at every corner, scanning the area and looking for the Strigoi that had infiltrated the academy. I estimated that there were about seven Strigoi in the academy. All Moroi were issued to stay in their dorms, there were Guardians in every dorm room. Apparently we had been forgotten about considering we were still standing in the middle of the walkway, Lissa, Rose, Eeep and I. That was until we heard someone with a Russian accent yelling for us to get back to the dorm. I looked up from my panic and saw Guardian Belikov. He grabbed my arm and Rose's arm and started dragging us to the dorm.

We arrived inside the dorm rather quickly. He took all four of us and shoved us into mine and Eeep's dorm room. Dimitri stayed with us, alert and ready as ever. I was lost in my thoughts. _This is really happening. We're being attacked by Strigoi…What the hell am I doing acting like a little kid!? I have to get my head in this and help protect Eeep._ I snapped out of my thoughts quickly and looked at the girl that I so long wanted to protect. She was terrified. I could tell through the bond and from how she was clinging onto my dress shirt. I took a hold of her hand and told her not to worry. That the Strigoi wouldn't get her, that I'd protect her. "Oh Neep thank you!" She exclaimed wrapping her arms fully around my body. She was shaking, I was too. We were both terrified, but I had to stay strong.

"Guardian Belikov, will you allow me to escort two other novices and two other Moroi into this room?" I looked at the man that stood alertly in front of the open door. He thought of it as reckless, but these were my friends and I wasn't about to abandon them. After pleading for what seemed around eight minutes, he finally gave into my demands. Rose though thought that this seemed to be a very interesting turn of events. Just as I was about to dash out the door, Rose grabbed my arm and gave me a look that said "be careful". I nodded in response to her concerned look. Turning my head to Eeep, I gave her a reassuring look that I would come back with others safely.

I ran out the door and down the hall to where the others were. It only took five minutes till I was already running into the room they were in. The Guardians that had been standing in the room were shocked to see me there. "Guardian Belikov has sent me to escort these two novices and Moroi up to where Miss Dragomir and Miss Hathaway are!" I proclaimed to them. The two Guardians that stood there just looked at me at first. They finally came to their senses and allowed me to let my friends leave with me. We all stayed alert when we headed down the hall back to where I had left Eeep, Lissa and Rose.

"Can you believe this is happening!?" Meep said franticly. Telling from their faces', these four were shocked too. To think that I was out in the open when it started…_we_ were out in the open when it started. I was too panicked to answer the question. I just wanted to get back to the room as quickly as possible. And just like that we were already pilling into the room. The five of us returned to where Eeep, Rose and Lissa were. Rose gave me a big smile. I was confused though, of all the times she could smile, she chose now? While we were being attacked by Strigoi? It just didn't make sense, that was until she came up to me and slapped me on the back. I was still confused.

"That's the determination I like about you Neep! Even though you placed yourself in danger, you pushed that all aside to protect your friends! Good job there!" Rose said slapping my back once more, twice as hard as the first slap. I didn't deserve to be praised by Rose. What I did was stupid and crazy, but she was right. I'd do anything to protect my friends. Even if it meant costing my own life to protect them. "What she did was reckless and inexcusable. But that's what I'd expect for you to like in her isn't it Roza? She reminds you of yourself doesn't she?"

I turned my head to who said that. It was Guardian Belikov who spoke up.

"Well of course! Her recklessness and determination is the entire reason why I want to be her tutor." Rose smirked at the tall man. All he could do was chuckle. _Me like Rose? _That's what came to me as the biggest shocker. How I was like Rose I would soon find out.

* * *

**Me: Well there's chapter three. Short I know. I'm writing this at 5:54am so I'm kinda trying not to fall asleep while writing this. **

**Natasia: Honestly you need to take a break once in a while.**

**Me: I do take breaks. Month long breaks. XP**

**Natasia: True. **

**Me: Hope you liked it. Until next time bye!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Inugami: Hey there's the long a waited chapter four!**

**Natasia: She's been so busy reading she almost forgot to work on the fanfiction. **

**Me: Yup! Well hope you like it!**

* * *

Chapter four: Safe and Sound and Jelly what?

As I looked at my friends, I could tell that they were just as frightened as I was. Meep and Leap though tried to be brave just like me. The three of us stood in front of our assigned Moroi, not just because it was our duty, but because there are friends. I cautiously stood in front of Eeep; she was clinging onto the back of my shirt so it was kind of hard not to stay in front of her. Meep stood right next to Cheep, those two were such great friends that I knew Meep would always be there for Cheep. And as for the comedy duo, Leap stayed on high alert also, but she still wore that same goofy expression she always has. Tweep looked like she was about to cry, but she stayed strong and held her tears back.

After what seemed like an eternity of silence, it was broken when Guardian Belikov's phone began to ring. I could distinctly hear Headmistress Kirova's voice on the other end of the phone. After Guardian Belikov stuffed his phone back into his pocket he looked at us with a blank expression. "They've found all of the Strigoi that have entered the area and they have all been disposed of. It's safe to come out of the dorms now." I heard him say as he walked out the door.

I looked at all of my friends. They too were overjoyed to hear the great news. "Oh thank God. I hope this doesn't interfere with our trip to Jellybeans tonight." Tweep said as she looked at all of us. Had I missed something? Jellybeans? The roller skating place?

Everyone's mood seemed to brighten up, that was except for Meep. Meep had refused to go, and refused Tweep's pleas and begging. All she did was head down the hall and to her room. She slammed the door hard enough that we were still able to hear it. "Tweep are you sure it's a good idea to go to Jellybeans after we just got attacked by Strigoi?" I asked the excited girl.

She just gave me her silly grin. I took that as a yes. Unfortunately, Leap wasn't able to go for she had other business somewhere else. So it was just Tweep, Cheep, Eeep and I. We had all gotten dressed in usual attire. I wore my normal white t-shirt and dress shirt over it along with a nice leather jacket, with a nice pair of knee length pants. Eeep wore a nice long sleeve shirt and pants. Tweep wore her regular green hoodie jacket and a pair of pants. And Cheep wore…well clothes.

It was a short walk over to the place, considering it was just a little bit off to the side of the academy. Hey they had to entertain us some how so this was how we got our entertainment these days. Seeing as I was the oldest, as usual I was placed in charge. Rose and Lissa told me to take good care of them and make sure things don't go bad. After the Strigoi attack I bet security would have been pretty high, though that wasn't really an excuse. So I just stayed the same alert Dhampir I always am.

As we entered through the doors, I held a pretty emotionless expression. Kind of like Guardian Belikov. I didn't have anything to worry about, I was just naturally paranoid for my friends. I was deep in thought after I got my ticket for my pair of inline skates. I almost ran into glass wall that divided the carpeted floor to the skating rink. But before I ran into the wall, Eeep's voice brought me out of my thoughts. "Neep, we're going to have a lot of fun right?" She asked me.

"Huh? I mean yeah of course we will." I said giving her a very tiny grin. She wasn't convinced though. After getting our skates on, she grabbed me by my hand and pulled me into the ring with her. "Eeep, what about the others? I mean we can't leave the-…" I tried to say.

But all she did was tug harder almost making me trip. I've never seen her like this, she's being a leader. I began to smile. Seeing Eeep like this made me kind of happy. She was playing as the leader this time. I was proud of her. Than something else hit me. She was holding me hand. And we were skating pretty slowly. Like couples…wait! What the hell am I thinking!? I like Eeep, maybe love her, but I can't let people make fun of her because of my feelings.

I tried to get out of her grip, but she only grasped my hand harder. It was futile. I couldn't get out of her hold on my hand. I just sighed and looked at the girl that I loved and wanted to protect. Eventually though she let go of my hand and we headed over to the snack bar together. We found Tweep and Cheep at the snack bar also. Cheep kept falling on her butt, and Tweep was busy chasing after some of her friends because of something they said.

The four of us just sat there eating, having some soda and talking. "Okay folks grab your partner, the next to songs are couples only!" We heard the announcer say. The four of us groaned. "I hate couples skating." I said tossing my head back, making my poofy black hair to fly back.

"I know right?" Tweep said scarfing down the last bit of her cookie. The couples skating was boring and tedious, so after we all left the snack bar to wander and mingle I just skated around the outside of the rink. I was totally out of it, because I almost ran into someone again. Luckily I realized before I headed right into a collision course with the other person.

After what seemed like two hours we all whined down and headed back to our dorm rooms. It was a pretty chilly night, I noticed that Eeep was shivering and took off my jacket and placed it on her shoulders. She gave me a smile and I was happy to see her smile that beautiful smile of hers. Before we knew it we were back in our dorm room getting ready for bed.

"That was fun! We should do that again sometime." I heard Eeep say. All I could do was smile and climb into my bed. I lay my head back and before I knew it I was already fast asleep.

* * *

**Me: Well there's chapter four! Hope you enjoyed it!**

**Natasia: Yes! Please read and review for Inugami!**

**Me: Bye!!**


End file.
